


Abbey's Fools

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2006-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: An innocent discussion between the Senior Staffers begins an April Fools day extravaganza in the White House.(This is the first in a series--leading into 'The last laugh', then followed by 'With a vengeance'.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Are you going to be able to answer the questions fairly? I mean, do you know what your gonna say? Because it’s very important that you give them the proper amount of respect…”

“Geez, Josh, don’t you think that I know that?” CJ was annoyed. “How long have I been the Press Secretary? For almost two years. Two years! I know how to handle them by now, well for the most part.”

Josh sighed, he knew that CJ knew how to do her job, and very well at that. He just didn‘t want her to get upset over it. Usually CJ was quite professional, but sometimes, she was such a girl! He remembered the last time that they screened a movie in the White House theatre. Zoey had been here that weekend and she had chosen to watch ’ET’, of all movies. It was something that they’d all seen hundreds of times, and CJ had cried a river over it. He just figured that he should remind her that she would not be in a darkened room watching a fictional movie about an Alien of all things.

“Yeah, but the people that died, you know for no apparent reason, their families are going to be, you know, upset. Unreasonable, even. We’ve gotta make sure that we handle this right.” Josh explained, running a hand through his hair. He looked up to see Sam walk into his office.

“I know, but we’ve been over this a hundred times, and it’s not the first briefing about the hostages, no new information. It’s not like people don’t already know what to expect, you know…?” CJ defended her position. “And it’s so depressing; can we talk about something lighter, please?”

“How about lunch?” Sam piped up, sitting on the chair in front of the desk. “That’s a pretty light subject. I say we go for some Italian food, today.”

“Yeah, that sounds good…..from Catalano’s?” Josh agreed.

“Okay, do you have a menu in here?” CJ asked. Josh handed her the menu that was shoved in a drawer. “Let me ask Toby what he wants.”

She left the office to get Toby’s order.

“Think I’m just gonna have lasagna.” Sam said, staring ahead.

“Donna!” Josh yelled. One moment passed, as Josh watched the door expectantly, then she appeared, arms out, very annoyed.

“Why do you always yell for me?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips. “There is an intercom system on every phone, even yours.”

“Aren’t you even gonna ask me what I want?” Josh asked.

“I don’t need to ask, it’s about lunch, isn’t it?” Donna said.

Josh nodded as he scribbled him and Sam’s preferences on a notepad, and handed it to her. “We’re having Catalano’s.” He looked at Sam, “We may as well eat in the Roosevelt room, because we need to still have that meeting about the DNC.” 

Sam nodded, “Yeah, I’ll let Toby know, you tell CJ.”

“Okay!” Josh yelled after him.

CJ stuck her head into the office “We giving Donna our orders?”

“Yeah, Roosevelt room.” He looked at her and she smiled.

“Josh, really, I’m going to be fine with this briefing. It isn’t the first sad news that I’ve had to report, and it sure won’t be the last.” Josh nodded. “I just want to have a fun lunch, let’s do something crazy for an hour.” she suggested. “Seriously, let’s really hang out together, we haven’t been silly together for awhile.” she said.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right about that.” Josh agreed. “It has been like a morgue around here lately.” Then he smiled sheepishly at his slip of the tongue. “Sorry. Poor choice of words.” he said.

“It’s all right.” CJ shook her head. “You’re right, you know. Tell Sam and Toby, nothing but fun at lunch.” she left and Josh laughed.

Oh, he’d tell Sam and Toby. Perhaps they could have a nice lunch for a change.

 

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Bartlet.” 

Abbey was greeted by three of her staff members at the doors of the White House, as she returned from an early afternoon speech. “Good afternoon, Maggie.” She smiled as she walked through the halls trying to get through to the Residence.

“Oh, Mrs. Bartlet, the President is waiting for you in his office.” Maggie said, causing Abbey to slow her gait and turn around to look at her curiously.

“Did he happen to mention why?” Abbey asked her. Maggie shook her head apologetically. “Okay….Oh, no, I left my files in the limo, do you think that you could….?”

“Sure, Ma’am.” Maggie smiled at her, and started to walk away.

“I’ll be outside of the Oval.” Abbey told her, no sense in making her face the President if he was in a mood. She could handle him on her own. Hopefully.


	2. Abbey's Fools

Toby slumped down at the farthest end of the conference table in the Roosevelt room and opened up his spaghetti and dipped the garlic bread in the sauce. “So,” He said “when do we start this meeting? After lunch I hope, it’s been a long day.”

“Yes,” CJ agreed, “we are going to talk of anything that is not related directly to the government.”

“Okay, let’s think, then.” Josh said.

“Who, of all of the people that you know, would you have sex with if you got the opportunity?” Toby asked itching to get a juicy conversation started.

“What do you mean if we had the opportunity?” CJ asked.

“Like anyone, married or anyone that wouldn’t give you the time of day. You know someone that you fantasize about, maybe.” Toby explained. “But it has to be someone that you actually know…..”

“So, someone that we know that we would sleep with if we had the chance?” CJ asked. “Hmmm, that’s a good one, Toby, let me just think…”

CJ was cut off abruptly by Sam’s lightening fast answer that stunned the entire room. “Mrs. Bartlet.”

“What?” They all asked in unison.

“Mrs. Bartlet.” Sam said nodding. “I would do Mrs. Bartlet.” “The First Lady?” Toby asked.

“Yes, the First Lady!” Sam replied, annoyed. “She is so sexy….she, oh, my. I have had some wet dreams about her.”

Josh nodded. “I was gonna say Ainsley Hayes, but, hell yeah I change my vote now. I want Abbey Bartlet, too.”

CJ turned to Toby, for his answer, and his take on the answer of his buddies. “I need to think about it. I mean, Mrs. B is a fine looking woman, but she is a little bossy. And there is absolutely no way in hell that you’d ever get her as a freebie on your list, because she is pretty devoted to the President.” Toby said.

“A freebie?” CJ asked.

“Yeah, you know someone that you could have, if you got an opportunity, and your mate can’t get mad.” Josh explained. “It usually works better if you are actually dating someone. Which we are not….. I gotta say, I still choose Abbey.”

“Yeah, she can boss me around any time.” Sam gushed. “I’d do whatever she told me to do, man, she could be my master any day.” He wiped his forehead nervously. “Toby, I’m telling you, I’d screw you to screw her.”

Toby held his hands up “Whoa, there buddy, I got your point.”

Josh laughed as he slurped his noodles. “Yeah her attitude makes her hot, too. She’s like, the boss. I bet she bosses the President around in the bedroom. She’s very commanding. And she seems to have awfully high standards. Yeah, she wouldn’t have us.” He grinned, “But it sure as hell makes for one fine fantasy.”

“Do you know how many times that I’ve wondered, while were sitting in the Oval office, if the President has bent her over his desk?” Sam laughed. “Sometimes I think we should call it the ‘Oral office’.” He looked up in time to catch CJ’s fresh blush. “Because, if I had the chance, I would be bending her over anything that was near.” He chewed his lasagna in between words.

“Yeah, if you had the chance, see that’s my whole point.” Toby replied.

“So, you don’t think that if the President and the First Lady weren’t together, that she would go with one of us?” Sam asked.

Toby laughed and shook his head. “She thinks of us as kids. She probably thinks that we wouldn’t be able to please her.”

“Yeah,” Josh agreed. “But don’t you wonder how much fun it would be to try?”

“Do you really think that the President….” Sam started to ask. “I mean do you think that he is really that good, at, you know, the stuff?”

“Do you think that the First Lady would allow it any other way?” Josh asked.

“But, he looks so sweet and innocent.” Sam said.

“Ah, but looks can be deceiving.” CJ reasoned. “Haven’t you ever watched them together? C’mon, they are electrifying.”

“So that’s both your answers?” Toby asked. “Mrs. Bartlet, huh?”

“Have you seen her breasts?” Josh asked.

“Well, not without clothes…..” Toby informed Josh, as if he were an idiot.

“He means like her cleavage and her curves.” Sam explained for Josh.

“Phenomenal.” Josh described.

“Breathtaking.” Sam added.

“Really?” Toby asked. “I’d describe her as a knockout.”

“Yeah,” CJ agreed. “She is pretty fascinating.”

And so they all sat, eating their lunches and discussing the politics of sex. Little did they know that their ‘innocent’ discussion was being overheard in the hallway. And it was being heard by the one person that should not be hearing it.


	3. Abbey's Fools

Abbey walked into the Oval office, smirking at her husband. “Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in….” Jed stood up as Abbey walked in looking very smug. “You look quite pleased with yourself. Is there something that I need to know?” He asked, crossing the room to embrace her.

She smiled arrogantly as he nibbled on her lips. “Am I irresistible?” she asked innocently.

“Who told?” the President kidded. He leaned back and looked at her face, curiously. “Your head is bigger than mine, today. Hmmm, that makes my job much harder.” he kissed her gently on her lips.

“Your job as the President?” she asked.

“No, my job as the husband, trying to seduce his wife.” He kissed her hard on her lips.

Abbey thought about this; he had wanted her because he wanted her. And the staff had just been talking about them, too. What had they said? Had the President ever bent her over his desk? Why, no, as a matter of fact, he had not. Though, that was probably her fault. “I see.” she told him. She ran her hands down the front of his shirt, seductively, as she purred into his ear, “You think you might be able to keep every one out of your office for awhile?”

Jed looked at her with wide eyes, as she groped his ass. “Here?” He grabbed her ass, as well. “You always turn the Oval down, sweets.”

“Well, I just accidentally overheard a little conversation that your senior staff was having, and they raised a good point.” She sucked on his neck as she elaborated. “They were wondering how many times you have- how did they say it? How many times you have ‘bent me over your desk’.”

He looked at her with furrowed brows. “What?” he asked. “What in the hell are you talking about?”

“Well they were in there having lunch and they were talking about wanting to have sex with me and…”

“Wait, what?” Jed frowned. “Who was talking about having sex with you?”

“The senior staff.” she told Jed, as if he weren’t listening.

“I’m going to kill them.” Jed said, nodding his head. “Abbey, I swear…”

“Why don’t you save your energy up for me, baby?” she suggested, running her hands up his collar. She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

She attempted to inform him of the earlier conversation that she had overheard. He was shaking his head, as if he did not believe his ears.

Jed sighed and rubbed his temples with his hands. “Why are they even talking about having sex with anyone at all at work? Let alone you….” he shook his head. “I swear they are so incorrigible.”

“They’re just trying to entertain themselves.” she defended them. “They’re stuck here practically twenty-four hours a day, they work week-ends…”

“Shut-up.” he told her. He looked at her suspiciously, “You’re only sticking up for them because they are all in there panting over you.”

“Yes, I am.” she admitted, grinning.

He shook his head and smiled. “You’re so conceited.”

He called for his aide, and when Charlie appeared in the doorway he asked Abbey where the staff had been. She told him the Roosevelt room and the President said “Could you go on in there and do a little under-cover work for me, please?”

Charlie grinned widely as Abigail told him a little of what she had overheard. “Sure thing, Sir, Ma’am.” He turned to walk out of the room and then turned just as quickly as he went to walk out, “Can I just say…?”

“NO!” The President and First Lady said in unison, Abbey laughed, leaning into Jed’s arms. He looked at her and smiled. “Oh, and Charlie,” he yelled after him, “Could you also make sure that we are not disturbed for about a half hour?” he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Charlie grinned again and said, “Yes, Sir.”

Abbey muttered to her husband, “A half hour?” and winked at him.

“Uh, make it an hour, then, okay Charlie?” The President said causing Abbey to grin wickedly at her husband.

As Charlie walked out of the door he heard the First Lady laugh throatily. Upon glancing back he saw her slither her hands in the President’s hair as he leaned down to claim her lips.


	4. Abbey's Fools

“Mmmmm….” Abbey murmured into Jed’s lips as he kissed her hungrily. “So, you think that we’ll have time alone in here? Or do you think we’ll get interrupted?” She smiled as Jed grinned and kissed her between words. “Cause I really want to have a little fun, baby.”

But Jed was already backing her up to lean against his desk, smiling broadly. He began to unbutton her blouse, and picked her up to sit on the edge of the desk. “What were they wondering? Have I bent you over my desk?” He asked, pulling her top open and fingering her bra.

“Uh huh.” She pulled his head to her for another kiss. “Is that what you’re gonna do?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He unsnapped her bra and grinned as her breasts fell from the lace garment. He pushed the blouse and the bra off of her shoulders, bending to lick a nipple. Abbey gasped her enthusiasm, and Jed glanced up at her before biting down on it. He stood there suckling on her nipple, while Abbey was working to pull the skirt up her thighs. She couldn’t wait to get him inside of her.

She reached down and tugged on his belt, and then moved on to the button. Once she had them both undone, she pulled the zipper down. “Ahh,” she grinned. “I missed you today.” She told him, pulling his face to hers for a kiss.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, pull your skirt up higher.” he told her. When she had her skirt resting above her waist, Jed reached to pull her panties down. He slid them down her legs and off, tossing them over his shoulder, while Abbey giggled. She pulled his tie free and began to unbutton his shirt as he slid a finger inside of her. She opened her legs wide for him and arched her back, thrusting her breasts in his face. Jed grinned as he lowered his lips to her nipple again.

Abbey ran her hands down his bare chest until she reached the waist of his pants and she tugged them down his hips. She began to stroke his stiff erection as he licked his way up to her neck. He kissed her and sucked gently on her neck and she whispered to him, “Jed…..now….”

Jed stood and pulled her off of the desk, and turned her around. He bent her at the waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Like this, baby?” Abbey nodded and arched her head back to him, so he could kiss her again. He pushed his finger inside of her “I see that you’re all wet and ready…..” 

He slid himself inside of her and grabbed her by the hips, so that he may thrust harder and deeper. Jed brought one hand around to rub her ass as he fucked her. He stared intently at her body as he pushed himself inside of her. This was a good idea, indeed. He wasn’t sure he wanted to kill his staff for the suggestion, or to thank them. He pushed inside of her and then paused, “God, Abbey…..” he moaned. He threw his head back and tried to catch his breath, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Aww, babe, the things you do to me…..” With that comment, Abbey constricted her inner muscles. He groaned, bending down to suck on her collarbone, whispering in her ear, “How about you keep doing that, sweetie, while your husband slides himself inside of you.”

Abbey was holding onto the edge of the desk as Jed pounded into her. And she did as Jed asked her to do, squeezing her muscles around him. His fingers were digging into her hips as he slapped against the back of her. Abbey began to moan and she opened her legs wider so Jed could get deeper. “Oh, God!”  
She breathed.

Jed leaned over her and slid his arms around her waist and up her torso to her breasts, gripping them tightly. He was moaning in her ear and kissing her neck. “Remind me, again, why I haven’t done this to you?” He thrust hard into her and she gasped, loudly. Jed loved her reaction to him, so he grabbed her right leg at the knee, urging her leg up. He rested her knee up on his desk, and he could get deeper inside of her. This caused Abbey to groan loudly, and she began her high pitched squeaks. 

Abbey was moving her hips along with her husbands, which he greatly appreciated. “Oh, Jed….”

After a few minutes, Jed was almost ready for orgasm, but he wanted to look at her face while he did so. He slowly pulled out of her, turning her around. He growled as he pulled her leg up to rest on his hip, sliding back inside of her, roughly. Then he pulled her other leg up as he thrust inside of her hard. He laid her down on his desk, pushing anything that was in the way off of the desk. He climbed up on the desk with her, their bodies still joined. He heard her mumble “damn paperweights….” He was sucking on her neck and pumping inside of her when he heard glass breaking.

“Oh, that better not have been a picture of me that just broke….” she quipped.

“It’s your fault….” Jed breathed heavily, his arms wrapped around her waist and her back. He moved within her, savoring the feel of her soft body surrounding his hard erection. He slowed his pace, just slightly to make it last longer. He’d never had her in the Oval before, and he wanted it to last a little longer than usual. For a few minutes, he was quiet and trying to concentrate. Then he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Oh, God, I’m ready…..to come…now…” he moaned.

She wrapped her legs around his as she began to tremble and shudder beneath him. “Oh, Jed…” she pounded her clenched fist against his upper arm as she came, her legs jerking involuntary. Jed watched her and grinned, before allowing himself to follow.

He laid on top of her, breathing heavily, his arms tight around her. “Jesus….I hope that the Secret Service guys aren’t looking in the many windows of this room.” he laughed.

“Dammit, are you trying to kill the mood?” she rolled her eyes. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

He laughed, nibbling on her neck. “That was fun, babe. Although, my back is gonna kill me later.” he groaned, pulling away from her. He climbed from the desk, and pulled his pants back on. He pulled her to the edge of the desk, “I love you…” He helped her to re-dress.

Once they both looked acceptable, Abbey reached to smooth his hair, it was quite unruly. He pointed to the picture on the floor, bending to pick it up, he said, “It’s the one of both of us.”

“Inauguration day.” She smiled, as Jed kissed her cheek. “Okay, call Charlie and see what he found out.” She looked excited and he wondered why she didn’t get that excited over him.


	5. Abbey's Fools

“Hey,” he called to her, “what about me?”

“What about you?” she asked.

“We just had sex, and all you’re worried about….”

“Oh, for heavens sakes, Jed.”

“But, we told Charlie an hour,” he glanced at his watch, “and it’s only been thirty six minutes.” He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. “I thought you said that you missed me…” He bent to lick her neck.

“Yes, and you chose to ignore that comment.” She smiled as Jed nibbled on her ear. “I did miss you, today. I always miss you when were not together.”

Jed smiled down at her. “You are pretty sexy, you know, I can’t blame my staff members for wanting to get their hands on you.” He clasped his hands on her lower back. “But, if they ever did get their hands on you, I’d have to have them killed.” He kissed her softly on the lips, “You know that the Army works for me.”

“You wouldn’t do it yourself?” She asked innocently.

He shook his head, “I would be too busy punishing you.”

“You just want to spank me.” She smiled up at him, as he smiled. “You know you don’t have to have a reason…..” She winked at him. He ran his hands down and squeezed her ass, playfully.

“Mmmm…” he grinned. “So, you’re saying that I can spank you whenever I want?”

“Haven’t you known that for years?” she asked incredulously. Jed shook his head. “Well, that explains a lot.” she said thoughtfully. Jed hands gently massaging her ass. She grinned up at him, “I love you.”

“Don’t you try to sweet talk me, Mrs. Bartlet.” he grinned. “Let’s go back to that spanking thing…”

“What about it?” she asked coyly.

“I’d like to spank you right now, little girl.” He bent down and sucked on her neck and she giggled, running her hands through his hair. “Maybe I’ll just wait until later so nobody hears you cry when I pop you on that sweet little ass.”

“Oh, like it would bother you if anyone overheard you spanking my ass.” She curled her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

“Your bare ass.” he corrected her. “I just wouldn’t want you thinking that your little cries would illicit someone busting down the door to save your cute little ass.” He pulled back and looked down at her, surveying her. “Sometimes you need a good spanking.”

“And I suppose you’re the perfect person to give it to me?” she asked.

“Oh, I’ll give it to you alright…oh, wait a minute, I just did…” He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, tugging gently with his teeth.

Abbey laughed, “Well, aren’t you special.” she teased him. They kissed again, and fell onto the couch together, their lips locked.

And that is how Charlie found them after the aforementioned hour had passed. They were wrapped in each others arms and necking. Charlie cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. The Bartlets pulled apart reluctantly as Charlie walked deeper into the room.

The President cleared his throat and grinned at his Aide. “Hey, Charlie.”

“What did you find out?” Abbey asked, and Charlie grinned.

“You know, if they find me out as the Napoleon of this little sideshow, they’ll never confide in me again.” Charlie warned her.

“It’s okay, I heard them myself, I just need details.” she reminded him.

Charlie took a deep breath. “Can I just say, Mr. President, that I am a mere observer. I made absolutely no comment except for asking questions.”

The President stared at him. “What’s your point?”

“I’d like to still have a job when I get finished with the details, Sir.” Charlie said.

“Okay.” The President said. “Just tell her what she wants to know, so she’ll shut up.”

Abbey pinched him. 

“Okay.” Charlie took a deep breath and sat across from the Bartlets. “Here goes. They were talking about who they would sleep with that they normally would never get the opportunity to. Sam had chosen you, Mrs. Bartlet, and Josh agreed.”

Abbey rolled her eyes, “That much I already know, Charlie.”

He looked hesitant. “They said that you were a hottie. Josh had said that he’d give the President a run for his money. And Sam said that he’d like Mrs. Bartlet to boss him around any day.”

Abbey looked at Charlie, staring intently at him. “That’s it?”

Charlie grinned and shook his head. “They said that they wanted you to be their personal physician and that you could,” he paused, “Ahem, that you could ‘ride them all night long’.”

Abbey gasped, and Jed rolled his eyes. “Oh, the mouths they have on them. Which one of them said that?”

“I believe that it was Josh.” Charlie tattled. “Sam wants her to boss him around and be her sex slave.” 

“Sex slave?” Abbey gasped.

Charlie nodded, “Complete with whips and leather.” he reported.

Jed jerked his head to look at her. “I’m going to kill them.”

“There is more.” Charlie continued. “One of them tried to envision what her breasts would look like as she was straddling…..”

“That’s enough!” Jed ordered, cutting Charlie off as Abbey looked at him with huge eyes. “They shouldn’t really discuss details, if…” he sighed. “I’m going to kill them.”

Abbey held her hand out to still him. “No, let me handle it.” she said with a twinkle in her eye. “It’s almost April first.”

“What?” Jed asked.

“April Fool’s day.” she told him. “Let’s give them an April fool’s that they’ll never forget.” she grinned.

Jed shook his head, “No way, what are you going to do?”

“Give them an offer that they can’t refuse.” she smiled at her husband. “But, they will refuse, you know they don’t have the balls to handle me.”

Jed laughed. “I don’t know, babe….”

“Listen,” she said, “all I need is CJ’s assistance and for you two to keep quiet for a couple of days.” She looked at Charlie, “I might need your help as well.”

“You got it, doc.” Charlie said, rubbing his hands together. “This is gonna be fun.”


	6. Abbey's Fools

“Abbey…..” Jed used his warning voice on her. “I don’t like this.” He placed his hands on his hips and stared her down. “If I were Sam, I would throw you down right where we were standing if you propositioned me.”

“Well, Sam is too big of a scaredy-cat.” Abbey said. “That’s why we’re doing it to him. Now all you have to do is stay out of sight and keep your big mouth shut.” She looked around the room. “And don’t come running in here half cocked before we get them to break. Sam’ll be easy, but Josh will take a few minutes longer.” Abbey prophesized.

She unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse and ruffled her hair as CJ walked in. “Okay, Mrs. B. We’re all set. The guys are on their way.”

“Great!” Abbey said, her plan was going just fine, so far, as long as Jed did not interfere and CJ did not laugh too loud. She pushed him through the doorway between the Oval office and Leo’s and he grabbed her by the hips, as CJ breezed past them to hide herself.

“Wait, Abbey!” he cried.

“What is it, Jed? We need to hurry.”

“You just remember whose bed you sleep in, gorgeous.” He kissed her lips softly.

Abbey smiled and patted his chest, “Don’t you worry, handsome, I’ll be in your bed tonight. And you’ll get your just reward if you behave yourself for fifteen more minutes.”

Jed sighed as she pushed him back into his hiding space, and he grumbled to himself. “Aren’t you afraid of leaving me and CJ alone in the dark, here?” he asked.

She swung the door open and glared at him, “What!?” she hissed. “Just shut-up for ten minutes, Jed!” She pulled the door, leaving it open just a little bit, so Jed and CJ could hear and see all of the action. Then she sprinted out to the portico, to wait for Sam and Josh to enter.

 

“Mrs. Bartlet?” Sam called, as he entered the Oval. He looked around, and seeing the room empty he ushered Josh in. “You have to hide, and you have to be quiet!”

“Where do I hide?” Josh asked. “You don’t really think that she is going to fire you, do you?” he asked nervously. “If you go, man, I go too.”

“Thanks- now hide!” Sam shoved him behind one of the couches as Abbey opened the outside door.

“Good afternoon, Sam.” Abbey smiled walking toward him. She swayed her hips in the way that Jed loved. Sam’s eyes widened as she got closer to him. “How are you?“she asked. 

“Uh, I’m just fine, Ma’am.” Sam replied.

“You’re probably wondering why I called you in here for a meeting, aren’t you?”

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Especially since my husband is out of the White House today.” She must make that clear for her plan to work.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Sam said again.

Abbey smiled her saucy smile. “Call me Abbey, please.” She moved closer to him, and he pulled his tie loose, trying to get more air into his lungs.

“Uhhh…” he stammered. “Yes, uh, Abbey…..” he swallowed hard again.

She moved closer, and Sam backed himself against the couch, nervously. “Well,” she began. “Let’s just get straight to the point, shall we?” 

Sam nodded. 

“I heard a rumor floating around the offices. And after a few Margaritas and some threats, CJ confirmed it.” 

“Oh?” Sam asked, nervously shrugging. “I don‘t know what you mean.” he stammered. He silently noted to himself to pay CJ back for ratting him out.

“She said that you were a little curious about a few things.” Abbey elaborated.

Sam’s eyes grew wide as Abbey ran her fingers along his chest, down the buttons of his shirt. 

He swallowed even harder when Abbey continued. “These things that you were speaking of, I’m pretty sure that I’m the only one that can confirm any of them. True?” she asked.

“Uh, uh……” Sam sputtered. “Ma’am, I don’t think…”

“Oh, come on, Sam, let’s not pretend. You’re an attractive man, I’m an attractive woman, it only makes sense.” she purred.

Sam’s eyes were bulging out of his head as he glanced down at her very ample cleavage that she was thrusting in his face. “Uh, Ma’am….uh…” he tore his eyes away from her breasts.

“My husband is out and I have been feeling a little lonely today without him.” Abbey purred. “How about we play a little doctor while we’re all alone in here…” she inched closer to him. 

Sam was as far against the couch as he could get with his wide eyes so he sprinted away from her. “Mrs. Bartlet!” he shrieked like a girl. “I…I…I…we cant, we just can’t!”

“Oh, Sam, you’re not turning the First Lady down, are you?” she feigned shock. “Because my husband doesn’t like for me to be unhappy, and I was really looking forward to having myself a young handsome ‘sex slave’.”

“Oh, God!” Sam stumbled away from her. “You shouldn’t be…you’re married!”

“I have a very open marriage, Sam.” Abbey enticed him.

“No!” Sam said firmly. 

“Really, now, Sam.” Abbey said throatily. “If you want, we could probably get the President to watch…”

“No, no Ma’am. I do not believe that, and I will not be a part of it!”

“I will!” Josh sprang from behind the couch, his hand raised. “I’ll do it, Mrs. B! I’ll do it Abbey!”

Abbey was taken aback for a second. When she regained her composure she said, “Oh, my, now there’s an idea. Two for the price of one!”

Josh’s eyes widened and he looked at Sam and winced. “At the same time, Ma’am?” he asked. “Well, of course…” Abbey said.

“Because, I’m not really interested in Sam at the moment……”

Abbey laughed, hysterically. “Jesus, Josh,” she smirked. “You really need a girlfriend.”

“What?” he asked, clearly confused.

Abbey walked toward him and clarified, “April Fools.”

“What?” he asked incredulously. “This was all a joke? A joke!!!” he howled.

Abbey nodded and laughed.

“I think that it’s not a joke. I think that you can’t handle both of us at once.” Josh said, and Sam sighed, hitting his forehead with his hand.

Abbey ran her hands along Josh’s chest and gave him her sexiest look. “I’m pretty sure that it’s the other way around.” she said firmly. “And besides,” she glanced between them at Josh’s crotch, “I’m pretty sure that your paychecks aren’t the only things you carry around in your pants that don’t quite measure up to the Presidents.” She smirked and sauntered off, as Josh covered himself and groaned.

“That hurt, Mrs. B.” They both said in unison. Abbey howled with laughter, shaking her head.

“What do you mean measure up to the President? Is he well endowed?” Sam asked, glancing nervously at his own crotch area.

Abbey shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. “That is my business!” she stated. “But I will say, I can’t complain.” she laughed. “Jed!” she called out to her accomplice.

Josh and Sam groaned as the President and CJ emerged from their hiding place and Charlie entered the room all laughing.


	7. Abbey's Fools

Jed stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at Josh. “I heard all of that Joshua.”  
Josh pointed at Abbey to defend himself. “You’re gonna hold it against me? Look at her!”  
Jed looked at his wife. “What about her?” he asked.  
“She is hot!” Josh stammered, “With her short, tight little skirt and her high heels and her….” Josh swallowed hard and sighed, “and her breasts….she’s just so….”  
“Enough.” Jed said. “I already know all that. Who do you think she cut her teeth on?”  
Josh laughed.   
Sam laughed, and raised his hand, “I did good, huh, Mr. President?” he smiled and nodded his head in the affirmative, trying to score some brownie points with his boss.  
“Aren’t you the first one who threw her name out as the one you’d sleep with if you had the chance?” The President stared him down.  
“Oh, yeah….” Sam hung his head. “Sorry about that, Sir.”  
“Excuse me!” Abbey waved her hand. “Why are you apologizing to him? I’m the one who you went on and on about.”  
“Sorry, Ma’am.” Sam said. Then, leaning in closer to Josh he mumbled, “I love it when she’s bossy!”  
“Ahem!” Abbey cleared her throat. “You know I can hear you…?”  
The boys blushed and apologized at the same time. “Sorry Ma’am.”  
“That’s all right.” she accepted their apology.   
“Although, I must say this, Mrs. Bartlet. Well done.” Josh said to her. “For a minute there I actually thought I was gonna get to sleep with you.”  
“Not even over my dead body, Joshua!” the President informed his staff member. “Besides, I’m pretty sure that you wouldn’t be able to handle her.”  
“Is she that wild?” Sam whispered.  
Jed shook his head, “No, she’s that good.” Sam and Josh grinned knowingly and nodded. The President glanced at Abbey and whispered to them, “She is a little wild.”  
Josh nodded. “She looks that way.”  
“Yeah she does.” Sam agreed eagerly.  
CJ and Charlie just stood watching the entire scene. CJ found this the most amusing thing that happened in the White House since the time that Sam got his head stuck in the banister. She remembered Leo sending her to get a tub of margarine to lather around his neck. Man, did he ever look funny with greasy hair.  
“How wild is she, Sir?” Josh asked.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jed teased. “Look at her!”  
“I’m standing right here!” Abbey protested.  
“Imagine that,” he pointed to her, “wearing much, much less.”  
“What? Jed!” Abbey chirped. Jed walked to her grabbing her hips and kissed her on her cheek.  
Sam and Josh laughed and Charlie rolled his eyes, as CJ awed them. “Aww…. you guys are so cute!” CJ gushed as Jed hugged Abbey and laughed.  
“Seriously, though,” Jed began, “this was just a joke, Abbey was kidding you.”  
Abbey nodded. “Yeah, really guys.” she agreed with Jed. “I would never even consider…” she looked at Jed and smiled warmly. “I love him…” she grabbed Jed around the neck and hugged him tight. She whispered in his ear, “I love you, baby.”  
“Just to confirm,” Jed said firmly and loudly, “Nobody, and I mean nobody gets Abbey, but me. And remember that the Army works for me. And the Navy. And the Air Force. The entire military!”  
“Jed, calm down.” Abbey rubbed his back.  
“Sir, we know where the line is. We also know not to cross it.” Josh assured him. “But Ma’am,” he looked at Abbey, “Paybacks are hell.” He winked at her and they all laughed.  
“Okay, Josh.” Abbey said. “But I’m not sure how many people you think will help you get revenge on the First Lady.”  
Josh grinned and nodded his head. “I would only need the help of one person, Ma’am.” He glanced at the President and grinned. “Just one.”  
Abbey shook her head. Jed better not even think about it.


	8. Abbey's Fools

Jed stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at Josh. “I heard all of that Joshua.”

Josh pointed at Abbey to defend himself. “You’re gonna hold it against me? Look at her!”

Jed looked at his wife. “What about her?” he asked.

“She is hot!” Josh stammered, “With her short, tight little skirt and her high heels and her….” Josh swallowed hard and sighed, “and her breasts….she’s just so….”

“Enough.” Jed said. “I already know all that. Who do you think she cut her teeth on?”

Josh laughed. 

Sam laughed, and raised his hand, “I did good, huh, Mr. President?” he smiled and nodded his head in the affirmative, trying to score some brownie points with his boss.

“Aren’t you the first one who threw her name out as the one you’d sleep with if you had the chance?” The President stared him down.

“Oh, yeah….” Sam hung his head. “Sorry about that, Sir.”

“Excuse me!” Abbey waved her hand. “Why are you apologizing to him? I’m the one who you went on and on about.”

“Sorry, Ma’am.” Sam said. Then, leaning in closer to Josh he mumbled, “I love it when she’s bossy!”

“Ahem!” Abbey cleared her throat. “You know I can hear you…?”

The boys blushed and apologized at the same time. “Sorry Ma’am.”

“That’s all right.” she accepted their apology. 

“Although, I must say this, Mrs. Bartlet. Well done.” Josh said to her. “For a minute there I actually thought I was gonna get to sleep with you.”

“Not even over my dead body, Joshua!” the President informed his staff member. “Besides, I’m pretty sure that you wouldn’t be able to handle her.”

“Is she that wild?” Sam whispered.

Jed shook his head, “No, she’s that good.” Sam and Josh grinned knowingly and nodded. The President glanced at Abbey and whispered to them, “She is a little wild.”

Josh nodded. “She looks that way.”

“Yeah she does.” Sam agreed eagerly.

CJ and Charlie just stood watching the entire scene. CJ found this the most amusing thing that happened in the White House since the time that Sam got his head stuck in the banister. She remembered Leo sending her to get a tub of margarine to lather around his neck. Man, did he ever look funny with greasy hair.

“How wild is she, Sir?” Josh asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jed teased. “Look at her!”

“I’m standing right here!” Abbey protested.

“Imagine that,” he pointed to her, “wearing much, much less.”

“What? Jed!” Abbey chirped. Jed walked to her grabbing her hips and kissed her on her cheek.

Sam and Josh laughed and Charlie rolled his eyes, as CJ awed them. “Aww…. you guys are so cute!” CJ gushed as Jed hugged Abbey and laughed.

“Seriously, though,” Jed began, “this was just a joke, Abbey was kidding you.”

Abbey nodded. “Yeah, really guys.” she agreed with Jed. “I would never even consider…” she looked at Jed and smiled warmly. “I love him…” she grabbed Jed around the neck and hugged him tight. She whispered in his ear, “I love you, baby.”

“Just to confirm,” Jed said firmly and loudly, “Nobody, and I mean nobody gets Abbey, but me. And remember that the Army works for me. And the Navy. And the Air Force. The entire military!”

“Jed, calm down.” Abbey rubbed his back.

“Sir, we know where the line is. We also know not to cross it.” Josh assured him. “But Ma’am,” he looked at Abbey, “Paybacks are hell.” He winked at her and they all laughed.

“Okay, Josh.” Abbey said. “But I’m not sure how many people you think will help you get revenge on the First Lady.”

Josh grinned and nodded his head. “I would only need the help of one person, Ma’am.” He glanced at the President and grinned. “Just one.”

Abbey shook her head. Jed better not even think about it.


	9. Abbey's Fools

Abbey jumped at the sound of the door slamming behind her in the bedroom of the residence. She turned to see the President strutting in, very confidently. She watched him, silently evaluating his actions. She thought he may be a little agitated by her April Fools joke earlier that day.

She raised her head and smirked at him, “Jed.”

He raised his head and smirked at her, “Abigail.”

“Josiah.”

“Abbey.”

They stood motionless, facing one another at the side of their bed. Jed took a step toward her, she backed up a step. Jed took another step toward her, she stepped back again. This continued until Abbey felt the end table on the back of her legs. Jed caught her before she fell back over it. He smirked down at her hovering over the table, held only by his strong arms.

“You trying to get away from me?” he asked her. She gripped his arms to hold steady. “A little temptress like yourself shouldn’t be afraid of an old man like me.” He glanced down at her cleavage and growled at her. Jed pulled her up to a standing position, ran his hands firmly up her back and grinned at her.

“Oh, I’m not afraid…” she whispered. His hands were all over her back, massaging her roughly, and they ended up resting on her ass.

He gripped her ass and pulled her up against him. “You’ve got all of the men in the West Wing having fits.” he told her. He ran a finger along her jaw, then down her neck, then down further between her breasts. “All of the men.”

“All of them?” she asked. “Even the President?” 

“Especially.” he growled. He let go of her and pulled back away from her, his eyes completely ravaging her figure. He looked her up and down, as if appraising her body. He grabbed her by her hips, and ran his hands roughly up her body, groping her breasts. His fingers slid to the middle of her cleavage and beneath the edges of her blouse. He gripped the blouse and tore it open causing buttons to fly at her feet. 

She looked down at her breasts that were barely contained in the silky maroon garment. She had to admit it, even she was fascinated by them, how could she deny her husband? Not that she would ever deny Jed anything, but still, she never felt like just an object to him. 

Then she watched as his hands covered them, gently tweaking the nipples, his lips finding her neck. He kissed and nibbled on the soft skin and whispered to her, “You know they wanted you--both of them.” He licked her, “They want you like I’ve got you, right now.” His fingers found the clasp of her bra, and he snapped it off. “Naked, and hot, ready…” he kissed her between words, “breathing heavily, and panting, your nipples all hard and begging to be touched.” He ran a finger along one nipple, causing goose bumps to form along her skin and shivers down her spine, then cupped her breast in his hand.

Abbey’s hands were working on the buttons of his shirt, picking them one at a time. Once they were undone, her hands snaked their way inside to run along his chest. “Aw, too bad for them,” Abbey purred. “The only fella that gets me is the President.” She smiled as Jed stared at her face. “You see, I love a man with power.”

“Honey, I don’t think you can handle all of the power that I’ve got.” His hands went around her back and slid down to the waist of her skirt. He found the zipper and pulled it down, slipping his hands inside and pushing it down her waist.

“Perhaps you should let me try.” She purred. “I’m one hell of a woman, you know.” Jed growled in her ear as he slid the skirt down her legs, and let it drop to the floor.

“Well, I guess you could try….” he said nuzzling into her neck. He slid his fingers beneath the waist of her nylons and her panties at the same time and started pulling them down. He buried his face in her breasts and slid down her body, bringing the panties and nylons down her legs, his face nuzzling into her body. He reached his knees and kissed her stomach, his tongue sliding out to lick her navel.

He was making her knees weak; she stepped out of the nylons and grabbed his head. She ran her hands through his thick hair, while his hands cupped her ass. He pulled her body closer to his, pressing his lips into the hair between her legs. She felt his tongue dart out penetrating her soft body. She was already wet; she had been since he got all jealous in the Oval office earlier. A soft moan escaped her lips as he slid a finger deep inside of her, and slid back up her body.

“You’re pretty aroused….wonder why.” he said kissing her lips and smiled. He pulled her hips against his and she arched back from him. “Did my Senior Staff excite you?”

She tried to hide her smirk as she shook her head. “No, Sir.”

“Then what?” he asked brushing her nose with his.

She smirked and blushed, looking away from him.

He leaned into her face and warned her, “If you don’t tell me, I might have to get the Secret Service in here to beat it out of you.”

She bit her lower lip and looked up at him. “I….well, I…”

“You…what?” He encouraged her, pressing his erection into her pelvis.

She tilted her head and ran her hands along his chest. “I kinda liked that you were getting so jealous earlier while you were hiding.”

He raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“I mean, there is absolutely no way that I would ever even consider, you know, cheating on you. But you were so jealous about it, it was so cute.” she admitted.

“And?”

“And so fucking hot that you were so possessive of me.” Her eyes sparkled back at him. “I like it that you don’t want anyone to touch me, or want me.”

“I don’t want anyone even looking at you. You belong to me.” he kissed her lightly on her lips. “You are mine.”

“Yours?” she asked bashfully.

“Mine.” he confirmed. He led her to the bed, sitting her down on the edge of it. He unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, letting them fall. He kicked his shoes off, then his pants, and threw his shirt across the room.

“I’m not sure I understand the rules.” she said coyly. “Perhaps you should explain them to me.”

Jed sat down next to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her into his lap. He sighed dramatically, “How many times do I have to tell you that you belong to me? You are the one thing in this entire world that is completely mine.” He ran his hand along her breasts, “Every inch of you, Abbey….” he growled. “If I have to chain you to my bed, I will.” 

He lifted her so that she straddled him.

“Well, that sounds fun….” she purred.

He took a nipple into his mouth, biting her gently. “Nobody is allowed to touch you, but me. Especially here…” he ran a finger along her breasts. “Or here.” he grabbed at her ass. “And definitely not here….” his fingers found the soft hair between her legs. “Only me.”

“Only you?” she asked cupping his face in her hands and claiming his lips. She slid her tongue into his mouth and sucked his mouth eagerly. She ran her hands through his thick hair, and hugged him tight.

“Only me.” he confirmed when she pulled away. He smacked her hard on her ass, “Now, young lady,” he said, “let me see what your breasts look like while you’re straddling me.”

Abbey grinned as she pulled his erection from his shorts and slid herself onto him, closing her eyes and arching her head back as she completely engulfed him.

Jed leaned back on his elbows to watch his wife move upon him. “That’s it, baby.” he coached her as she rocked on him. He smiled at the sight she made, her hair falling softly on her shoulders, her head arched back slightly so that her breasts were thrust toward him. “Ah, yeah, babe, that’s hot.”

She sighed heavily and her hands found his lower stomach, her fingers tangling in the fine hair at his navel. She whispered his name, so softly that he wasn’t sure that she had said it. She looked gorgeous, her body was flushed and her nipples were hard, and her nails were digging into the soft flesh of his stomach. He had himself a beautiful, sexy, stunning wife. And she was brilliant, as well.

He stared at her breasts, mesmerized by them. “Abbey, baby,” he patted her waist with his hand, and she looked down at him. “Bounce a little bit, will ya?” he winked at her with a devilish grin.

She shook her head and sighed, “Josiah Bartlet.” She leaned forward just slightly, and placed her hands palm down on either side of Jed’s hips. She moved quicker and her breasts jiggled as she moved. “Like this?” she asked.

“Oh, yes….” he moaned. “Just like that, baby.” He laid back and placed his hands behind his head watching her. She swirled her hips and he groaned. “So sexy, baby.”

Abbey moved seductively on top of him, letting him watch her for a few minutes. Then she leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, while Jed’s hands found her hips. He helped her thrust herself on top of him, her hair tickling his chest.

Abbey sucked on his neck and gently bit his earlobe, her breasts pressing hard into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and raised his hips up to meet her movements. “Oh, Jed…” she murmured.

With every movement she made, even the slightest ones, he lost more control of himself. And watching her grind her hips while on top of him, made him want to lose control. “Damn it Abbey,” he moaned and rolled her over onto her back. He began thrusting into her firmly and he frowned, “Why in the hell do you gotta turn me on so much…?”

“It’s a curse…” she moaned. She raised her thighs up higher on his waist, assisting Jed in his movements.

“God!” He groaned, staring down at her. “My God, Abbey!” he groaned.

Abbey grabbed his hips and stilled him. “Take it easy, I’m not going anywhere.” She rubbed his back, soothingly. “Slow down.”

Jed caught his breath and leaned down to claim her lips again. “Mmm…” he mumbled, licking her lips. “I swear you’re the best thing I ever tasted…”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” she mumbled, arching into him again. “Don’t stop.” she told him.

“You said slow down…” he reminded her.

“I meant for you not to come already…” she said, smiling.

Jed grinned. “You just wanna come first.”

Abbey pulled him against her and gripped his shoulders from behind, hugging him to her. “It doesn’t matter who comes first, baby.” she whispered into his ear. “Just don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”

Jed moved his hips into her at a steady pace, and as her feelings got more vocal, Jed wanted to move faster. He moved slightly quicker, gripping her legs and pulling them higher on his waist. He held onto her for better leverage and she began to moan louder. 

“Oh, Jed!” she moaned throatily. Jed could only imagine what the Secret Service Agents thought whenever they were posted outside of their bedroom door. He wondered if they enjoyed having that post more than others. Abbey was often very enthusiastic while they were making love, and usually not quiet about it either. And Jed loved that she was. The louder that she was the better that Jed liked it.

Abbey gripped his ass in her hands, helping him drive himself into her, hoping for her climax. She was right there, reaching, reaching, reaching….thrusting her hips up toward Jed’s. Each time he drove himself into her she came closer to shattering into her orgasm. And Jed knew this, he could feel it. He could feel her clenching her muscles around him, encouraging him to fall into his own orgasm. He could also feel her quivering beneath him. He kissed her softly on her mouth, pulling back and whispering to her, “Don’t fight it, baby.” He sucked on her neck, pulling her body closer to his. “Come on, Abs…”

“Jed…” she breathed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. “Come with me…” she breathed, “please.”

“Oh, baby, I’ll try.” he promised her. And try he did, he changed the angle of his hips, slightly so that he pounded into her hitting a different spot. “Oh that’s it, right there…” he mumbled, more to himself than to Abbey. He thrust into her steadily, staring down into her face, Jed was ready, he was holding back for her. “Now, Abbey…” he looked down at her flushed face, her mouth half open, her eyes half closed.

“Oh God, yes…yes…yes!” Abbey moaned, letting herself fall into her orgasm. Jed followed immediately, jerking into her and clenching the comforter in his hands as he emptied himself inside of Abbey.

He collapsed on top of her, gasping for air and burying his face in her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair. 

He let his body relax for a few moments, while Abbey stroked his back soothingly. He sighed loudly and whispered in her ear, “I guess that was worth hiding in the hallway.” 

Abbey grinned. She ran her hands up through his hair and yanked his head up so that their faces met. “You guess?” she asked as she kissed him hungrily. Jed laughed as their lips mashed together and Abbey tugged on his hair. She pushed him off of her onto his back, she lay on her side and leaned on him with one arm. Her hand threaded in the fine hairs on his chest and she smiled wickedly at her husband. “Does that mean that you may need some more convincing?” she asked, sucking on his neck.

Jed laughed. “That’s exactly what I’m saying…” he chuckled softly as she climbed upon him, straddling him.

“That’s exactly what I was hoping for…” she laughed as she set out to prove to her husband that his being forced to lie in wait was indeed worth the reciprocation that he was now receiving.


	10. Abbey's Fools

Two weeks later, Abbey’s pre-April Fools Joke had died down and the real April first had passed by as one more ‘slow news day’ in the White House. The President and First Lady were getting ready for another day of government service. Abbey was running around their bedroom, gathering her East Wing necessities, and Jed was watching her.

“You know that I’m going to be out at a speech tonight with most of the staff, right?” he said to her.

She strutted past him, “And?” she asked.

“So, you’re on your own tonight, babe.” he said.

She clasped her watch band onto her wrist. “Uh, yeah, CJ and I are gonna do the Ouija board, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right.” he smiled at her. “How could I forget, CJ has been afraid about it for weeks.” he told her.

She looked up at him. “Afraid? Why?”

“Ah, Josh and Sam were razzing her about all of the people that have died here over the years and how many spirits may still be hovering around.” he laughed.

Abbey frowned. “That’s ridiculous.” she stated. “It’s just for fun.”

“I know.” he said and kissed her good-bye. “But if that painting of Dolly Madison comes alive while you’re here alone, don’t come crying to me.” he laughed and told her he’d see her later as he strode out the door whistling.

“Ridiculous.” she muttered again to herself.

 

“Okay.” The President said to his eager staff. “While I’m gone, don’t be too hard on the old ball and chain, guys. Because you know that I’m the one who’s gonna pay for this, right?”

“Mr. President, you aren’t even involved in our scheme.” Josh told him.

“Yeah, but I know about it.” he eyed his staff. “That’s why I’m taking Toby with me, for protection.” he grinned. “One thing I don’t understand, though.”

“What’s that, Sir?” Sam asked.

“How’d you get all this past CJ?” he asked.

“It wasn’t easy, Sir.” Sam admitted. “We had to bribe Toby, first of all.”

“And we have about ten interns helping behind the scenes.” Josh said. “And yes, the Secret Service is quite aware of our elaborate joke.” Josh laughed. “We even have one of them in on it, off duty of course.” He smiled at the President. “I told her we’d get her back, Sir.”

The President sighed, as he flipped his jacket over his head. “Just be careful, fella’s, she’s tough.” he turned around at the door. “You might want to wear some protective gear.” he laughed as he walked out of the Oval Office and left his staff to scare the hell out of his wife.


	11. Abbey's Fools

“CJ let me just light these last few candles, then we’ll be all set.” Abbey said, striking up the flame and applying it to the last candle to set the ambiance for their little ghost hunt.

“Okay.” CJ replied, sitting Indian style on the floor in front of the Ouija board. “I’ve got our glasses of wine right here.”

“Great.” Abbey said, sitting on the other side of the board across from CJ. “It’s so quiet here without the boys.”

“I’ll say.” CJ let out a sigh of relief. “Now, how do we do this?” she asked Abbey, staring at the pointer.

“You place your fingers on the pointer, but just barely touching it, and then you ask it a question.” Abbey explained simply. “Like…well, do you know anyone that has crossed over to the other side?”

CJ nodded her head. “I wanted to talk to my grandmother.”

“Oh, uh, okay.” Abbey said. Abbey furrowed her brows and closed her eyes trying to get herself to relax. Abbey found the Ouija board to be all fun and games, well since she had become an adult. As a teenager, she had been horrified by them. She used to play it with her sister and one of her cousins, who conveniently had been her best friend throughout her childhood. Abbey and Emma were still quite close, though the amount of time that they have gotten together over the years has been minimal. She always blocked the image of the ghostly face that the three girls had all thought they’d seen all those years ago. That was partly why she was so drawn to medicine; it was all proven facts and science. She completely understood it, and since she had grown up, she had nothing but entertaining moments from her precious Ouija board. Her sister Lanie however was not so sure, she had banished them from her mind since that cold October night.

“Should I close my eyes?” CJ whispered.

“Haven’t you ever done this before?” Abbey asked.

“It’s been awhile.” CJ admitted. 

“I’m just trying to relax, you know…” Abbey said, and then sighed.

“I’m kind of afraid.” CJ said sheepishly. “The guys said…”

“CJ!” Abbey chastised. “They were just fooling you. There is no way that anything will happen to you, don’t be ridiculous.”

“I know, I know…but…well you’ve heard the stories about Lincoln’s ghost lurking around, and Churchill was a pretty smart guy, you know…” CJ said.

“Lincoln didn’t even die here, CJ.” Abbey reminded her.

“I know that Abbey, but… but… but what about Ellen Wilson?” CJ asked. “Huh?”

“Who?” Abbey frowned.

“Woodrow Wilson’s first wife, you know she died from a kidney something or other, here.” CJ said. “Here, Abbey, here in the White House.”

“Whatever, are we gonna do this or not?” Abbey asked, placing her fingers on the pointer.

CJ nodded, following suit. “Okay.” she said as she began to relax. “Can I ask a question?”

Abbey nodded. CJ began asking questions, slowly one by one, all going unanswered. For the next fifteen minutes the ladies sat on the floor, Indian style, sipping their wine and making small talk.

Then Abbey asked what CJ’s grandmothers name was. And the pointer began to do just that…point.

“E-R-N-E-S-T-” Abbey read the letters aloud as they were slowly revealed, as CJ’s eyes grew wide as saucers and she pulled her hands back from the board as if they’d been scorched.

Abbey frowned up at CJ as the pointer still moved. CJ pointed a shaky finger at the indicator, trembling with fear, as Abbey began reading again. “I-N-E.” she looked down and frowned, as if spelling in her head. “Ernestine?” she asked. “Is that her name?”

CJ nodded. “How…how…?”

Abbey shrugged. “Well, you probably self-consciously pushed and I just pieced it together, you know most of the name was given anyway.”

CJ relaxed. “Oh, yeah, okay.” she breathed a sigh of relief. “Let me ask it something else, something only I know…” CJ grinned, really getting into the fun of the game. She was getting it now, harmless fun.

“Okay!” Abbey said, giggling, this would be funny. She settled her fingers back and relaxed again.

“How old was I when I learned how to swim?” she asked grinning.

“1-1.” Abbey read, as the indicator moved. She looked up at CJ. “Eleven?”

“It was tough for me.” CJ admitted. “Lucky guess.” she added.

“Yeah, see?” Abbey laughed.

“Okay, how about…What did you let me name your cat when I was six?” CJ asked the spirit board.

The pointer began moving again, but slightly faster, and more firmly. Enough that it caused Abbey to wonder what the force may be. “F-I-J-I…..”

“Oh my God.” CJ exclaimed. She looked up at Abbey. “How did you guess that?”

“I didn’t.” Abbey frowned. She shook her head, this could not be right. “I’ll ask, you touch.” Abbey said.

CJ placed her fingers on the pointer. “Are we alone here?” Abbey asked. The pointer darted to the word no and CJ gasped.

“Abbey, that, that moved by itself…” CJ said.

Abbey nodded. “Yeah, it did on me too.” Abbey admitted.

“Are you alone…spirit?” CJ asked. The girls stared wide eyed as the pointer moved by itself, shakily to the word no again. CJ gulped and asked it, “How many?”

The women watched in horror as the pointer moved to the number six. The pointer moved off to rest in a blank spot before moving back to the six, and repeated it’s motion a third time, then came to a stop. CJ looked at Abbey; Abbey looked at CJ, their eyes wide, their mouths wider.

“Six, six, six…?” CJ choked out.

The two women moved away from the board, back against their respective couches, staring at the spirit board, watching the flickers of light from the candles dance across the offending letters.


	12. Abbey's Fools

CJ looked up at Abbey with wide eyes and her mouth wide open. “Those are the devils numbers, Abbey!” she wailed.

But Abbey was still not convinced that they were being contacted from the other side. “I’m sure that there is some kind of explanation…” she trailed off as the pointer began to move once again. Abbey watched in horror as it spelled out her name, agonizingly slowly. A-B-I-G-A-I-L. Now it was her turn to look up at CJ with wide eyes, and her mouth hung open. “What in the hell?” she exclaimed.

“Abbey, please don’t say hell right now…” CJ begged. “Abbey, they’re coming after you.” 

Then they heard the sounds, a far off wailing and heavy footsteps in the hall, and were those chains? “What in the hell was that?” Abbey choked out.

“Oh my God, they’re coming after us!” CJ exclaimed loudly, her eyes darting around the room searching for blood dripping zombies.

“I’m turning on the lights!” Abbey exclaimed, jumping up to rush toward the light switch.

CJ had remained still, so as not to anger the spirits, when the pointer began moving again. “Oh! I can’t stop looking at it!” CJ moaned.

Abbey stopped in her tracks, curiosity getting the best of her, but she couldn’t make out the letters in the dim room. “What’s it say?” she hissed toward CJ.

“You will pay…!” CJ was trembling. “Abbey it said we will pay!” she was now trembling with fear. “Who?” she yelled into the darkness. “Who are you?”

The pointer moved again. “J-G.” CJ said. “Who is J-G?”

Abbey’s eyes widened. “James Garfield died while in office…” she supplied, now beginning to shake herself.

“Turn on the damn lights!” CJ hissed.

Abbey fumbled for the light switch. Before she could flip it CJ screamed, causing Abbey to jump and CJ to jump up and run to grab Abbey out of fear. “What is it?” Abbey asked frantically.

“Something grabbed me!” CJ replied breathlessly. “From under the couch! Something grabbed my wrist!” they heard a door click shut and Abbey tried to flip the light switch.

The lights, however, were not responding. Then the candles began flickering out, and the girls began feeling a chill. “CJ, the lights aren’t working!” Abbey exclaimed. “The lights…!” Abbey was now quite frightened.

“It’s freezing in here!” CJ complained, rubbing her arms.

“How could we have just now noticed that?” Abbey wondered aloud. “What in the hell is happening?!”

“I’m getting out of here!” CJ exclaimed. She ran to the door, Abbey hot on her heels. The door, however would not budge. CJ pushed frantically but the door would not budge. “The door is stuck!”

“Oh my God!” Abbey began wringing her hands, none of this was explainable. And she was scared to death. “Oh my God!” 

At this point both of the girls were breathing heavily and on the verge of sobbing. “Abbey, I’m afraid!” CJ admitted.

“You think I’m not?” Abbey cried. “Why won’t the door open?!”

“Because were trapped! The spirits trapped us Abbey!” CJ cried out. “We’re gonna die! They want our bodies for their souls!”

“Oh my God!” Abbey was shaking. She began to bang on the glass of the door. “Why don’t the agents help us? Where are they?” 

“There’s an agent at the end of the hall, he acts like nothing is happening, let’s yell.” CJ said.

The girls both began pounding on the door and yelling for the agent. But the agent just stood still, like a statue, just like always. “The phone!” Abbey came to an epiphany. “We’ll call downstairs…” Abbey darted to the phone, trembling, she picked it up. It was dead. “Oh no!” 

“Please don’t say it…” CJ moaned. “Don’t say it…..”

“It’s dead……”


	13. Abbey's Fools

“It’s dead.” Abbey said, as if she was losing all hope. “I’m going to try the bedroom.” she ran into the room, fumbling for the bed.

“Abbey, don’t leave me alone!” CJ ran after her. “I can’t see, where are you?” she was holding her arms out in front of her, trying to find her way. “Ouch!” she hit her hand on the doorframe.

“I’m here.” Abbey said. “Listen to the sound of my voice, CJ, listen to my voice.” CJ found Abbey as Abbey found the phone. “Damn it!” she cussed. “They’re both dead!” Abbey buried her face in her hands, “Oh my God, where is my husband?!” she wailed.

CJ was close to breaking down, she was frightened to her very core. She was about to respond to Abbey’s whine when the far off wailing became not so far off. The curtains began shaking and moments later, so did the bed. The girls stared wide eyed at one another before letting out ear-piercing screams and running as fast from the residence as their heels would carry them.

The door opened for them this time and they ran for their lives down the hall toward the agent, who gave them his most curious look. “Is there a problem, Ma’am?”

 

Approximately seven minutes later, the girls were still trembling as they stood in the elevator, lowering to the safety of the West Wing, where possibly there were other people that may save them from their dilemma. Abbey had let the Secret Service agent have it about the lights going out and the phones not working and about it freezing in the residence. She wanted the Service to give it a thorough investigation. Because, although she had been completely horrified, she still could not believe that there hadn’t been a normal explanation for all that had happened.

CJ had been gripping Abbey’s hand all the way from the sitting room, and Abbey felt if CJ held on any tighter, she would cut her circulation right off. “CJ…you can let go of my hand now.” Abbey encouraged.

“Uh-uh.” CJ shook her head. “Not until I get someone else to lead me out of this hell house.”

The doors of the elevator opened and the ladies were greeted by the splendid sight of Toby, of all people. It took CJ a whole four seconds to literally jump into Toby’s arms. It looked to Abbey like the two of them weren’t the only ones that got the shocks of their lives tonight. Toby’s face turned as ashen as Abbey felt that hers had been for the last hour. She didn’t want to admit it to anyone, nor would she ever, but Abigail Bartlet was petrified. She couldn’t even believe that she hadn’t flipped her lid already, but knew her breaking point would soon come.

“What, what in the hell…?” Toby stammered as CJ clung tightly to Toby, with her arms wrapped about his waist and began to sob uncontrollably.

“Oh my God, Toby it was AWFUL!” she sobbed. “Please take me home, please, please, puhlease!!!” she begged.

Toby looked up wide-eyed to Abbey. “What is going on here?” he asked, bewildered.

Abbey shrugged, “Something about a ghost.” she replied rather nonchalantly, then glanced around. “Where is the President?” she asked.

Toby pointed to the corner, when Jed seemed to just appear from nowhere. “Abbey, tell him! James Garfield’s ghost wants our souls, Toby!” CJ howled, her voice growing louder with each word.

“What?!” the President frowned, holding his palms out. “CJ, why are you embracing Toby?”

“I’m not entirely sure, Sir.” Toby replied.

“She thinks that James Garfield is after us, well, you know the ghost of James Garfield.” Abbey said, turning and breathing the biggest sigh of relief upon knowing that her husband would protect her. “And well, Abigail Adams as well.”

CJ buried her face in Toby’s shoulder and muttered something about feeling the spirit of Abe Lincoln flow right through her body. “Abbey, if I were you, I’d stay away from the attic, because William Henry Harrison lives up there!” CJ warned her.

Abbey began to walk toward Jed, shaking her head calmly, as if to dismiss CJ’s accusations. While Toby could not believe that Abbey was so cool about what he knew Sam and Josh had been doing to them both.

But, when Abbey got closer, she jumped into her husbands arms, trembling and buried her face in his neck. “We have got to move!” she hissed, tears falling from her eyes. Jed wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into a tight embrace, her legs wrapped around his waist.

“What?” he chuckled and glanced at Toby to catch his reaction to Abbey’s reaction.

“I think Dolley Madison wants to kick my ass!” she cried, gripping his collar.

Jed stifled his laugh at her cuteness and how clingy she had become. “Abbey…”

“Let’s go home!” she cried. “I’m so scared!” she whispered.

“Oh, honey.” he looked at Toby, who shook his head, indicating that the guys probably weren’t done scaring the hell out of Abbey. “Come on, we’ll go upstairs and you can tell me all about it.”

“No, no, no. Jed, seriously we need to leave…” she pleaded.

“Well, I’m leaving.” CJ stated, suddenly pulling herself together and grabbing Toby’s arm to tug him along. “Come on, you are my official body guard for the night.”

“That’s just great.” Toby rolled his eyes. “Mrs. Bartlet, are you okay?”

Abbey shook her head yes but moaned a forlorn “NO!”

“Honey you are trembling.” Jed said, peering down into her pale face.

“I’m scared to death!” she moaned.

“Okay, well I’m here now, so…” he let go of her waist to put her down, but Abbey hung from his neck.

“No.” she said.

Jed chuckled again. “Honey…”

“Jed, honey, I think we need to stay at a hotel tonight.” Abbey said.

“It’s not like we can just go down the street to the Crowne Plaza, babe.” Jed said. “We’re the First couple.” But Abbey would not let go of her husband. She shook her head defiantly, clasping her hands together behind his head.

“No.” she said again.

Jed sighed, and motioned to his agents that he would be heading upstairs. He wrapped his arms around her waist again, and carried her to the elevator. “We’re going to stay here, there are no ghosts waiting for you upstairs, baby.” he told her firmly. He had only hoped that the guys would come clean very soon. He had a feeling, though, that his night was far from being over. “Do you understand?” he asked her firmly. Abbey nodded into his neck. “Can I put you down now?” he asked. Abbey shook her head no. “Well, what about my back?” he asked her. She always complained about him needing to be careful not to hurt his back, and this may be his way out.

Abbey sighed. “Okay.” she loosened her grip on his neck and let him lower her feet to the floor after stepping from the elevator.

Jed smiled and cupped her chin in his hand. “That’s my girl.” he said. He held onto her hand, pulling her from the hall toward the sitting room. But she was dragging her feet, she was still afraid. Jed called to the nearest agent, motioning him to come forward. “Did you check everything out?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir.” The agent replied. “The residence is all clear, Sir.”

Jed looked at Abbey. “Did you check what my wife asked about?” he asked the agent.

“Yes, Sir.” the agent nodded, his hands behind his back, standing ramrod straight. “Sir, Ma’am there is no evidence of any, uh, supernatural activity.”

Jed looked at Abbey again, searching her eyes for any understanding. “Okay, babe?”

Abbey nodded, but her eyes were wide and searching all around her for any slight indication of anything ‘supernatural’. Jed began to walk into the sitting room, not even getting into the doorway because Abbey had not moved, and she was still gripping his arm with all of her might.

“Honey…” he looked at her. “I’m right here with you.”

She nodded again, as he was able to pull her slowly into the sitting room. The Ouija board was still on the floor where they’d left it, one glass of wine had spilt onto the carpet. The lights were working and it was no longer cold in the room. Jed pulled her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	14. Abbey's Fools

“Jed…” Abbey pointed to the curtains. Jed looked but he didn’t know what she wanted. “The curtains were shaking, before.”

Jed walked to the curtains and pulled them back to show Abbey there was nothing there. He was close enough to notice the wire cables that he knew had something to do with shaking curtains. He smiled to himself at the cleverness of his Senior staff. As he turned, he saw Josh poke his head out from under Abbey’s side of the bed, holding a thumbs up sign to him and winking. Josh disappeared before Abbey got a glimpse of him.

“You should check the bathroom.” she requested.

Jed checked the bathroom, all was clear, so far. “It’s fine.” he told her rolling his eyes. “Why don’t you change into your pajamas and I’ll order you up some warm milk.” he suggested.

“No, the phones don’t work.” she said. 

Jed picked up the phone and heard a dial tone. “It’s fine.” he said. “Do you want some milk?”

She shook her head. “No, I want scotch.” she said.

Abbey went into the bathroom while Jed poured her a glass of scotch, and gulped down half a glass himself. He bent down to talk to Josh while Abbey changed her clothes and washed her face. “What in the hell are you guys doing?” he whispered.

“We’re just about to wrap up.” Josh said. 

“I can’t be involved in this…” Jed reminded him.

“You don’t have to, it will only be a couple more things, just don’t admit anything.” Josh pleaded.

Jed sighed and nodded, then jumped upon hearing Abbey shriek from the bathroom. He stood and Abbey ran from the room, breathless and panting. “Jed!” she screamed, jumping into his arms again.

Jed rolled his eyes before soothing her by rubbing her head. “What’s wrong, honey?” he asked, trying to stop her from trembling..

“The mirror!” she cried. “There’s a message on the mirror!”

“What?” Jed asked.

“When I turned on the water, the hot water, and when I looked up…Oh my God…” she wailed.

A message on the mirror? Now how did they pull that off? He wondered. “A what?” he asked.

“There is writing on the mirror!” she sobbed. “It says ‘you will pay’!”

“Show me, Abbey.” he said, pulling her behind him to go into the bathroom.

“See…?” Abbey pointed to the mirror, that was perfectly blank. “There is…” she stopped in her tracks, her arm froze in mid-air where she had been pointing.

“Abbey, there is nothing there, honey.” he told her. While Abbey stared unbelievably at the clean mirror. “I think you need to lie down.” Jed said. He led her from the bathroom and sat her on the bed, handing her the glass of scotch. Abbey at this point was shocked at what she thought was happening to her.

She grabbed the glass and began taking large sips of the liquid while rubbing her head. “I’m going to go change, okay, babe?” Abbey nodded, not sure what was going on anymore.

Jed left her and she sat still in the middle of the bed, petrified and waiting for her husband to return to her. After a few moments she began to hear moaning again, her head jerked around searching the room for ghosts. The curtains began to shake again, and then the bed. The moaning continued and she screamed, burying her head in her hands.

Jed ran from the bathroom, his night shirt half buttoned to see why she was screaming this time. The moaning increased and whoever or whatever was wailing began to call her name, as the bed shook uncontrollably.

“Abigail!” she heard the voice call and looked at Jed with wide tear filled eyes. 

She reached her arms out to Jed, who was not sure that he wanted to climb into their earthquake of a bed. She yelled, “What? What do you want from me?”

Jed tried not to laugh, but he was finding it harder to stifle by the minute. “Paybacks!!!” she heard the voice moan. Jed had to admit that the voice did have a ghoul like quality to it. “Abigail! Abigail… Abigail…paybacks!”

“Leave me alone!” Abbey yelled into the room. “Please just leave me alone!” she was shaking and tears were flowing down her face.

“Paybacks!” the voice again. Then the bed stopped shaking, the curtains stopped moving and the voice wailed one last time. “Paybacks….paybacks are hell!”

Abbey sat completely still as the words sank into her mind. She frowned, sitting up on her knees. “What!?” she cried.


	15. Abbey's Fools

“Paybacks are hell, Abbey!” Josh yelled, crawling from under the bed and cracking up with laughter, as Sam stumbled from the closet next to the bathroom, laughing hysterically as well.

Abbey’s jaw dropped open when she realized that she had been had, and very well at that. “What?!” she said again, more defiant this time. Her face flushed with embarrassment and she began shaking her head. “You guys tricked me?!” she asked incredulously. Abbey was not usually fooled, and this had really gotten to her. She had even cried over it, she could not believe that she’d been had.

“Oh yes we did!” Sam said triumphantly, high fiving Josh, while the President stood next to the bed with his hands on his hips, shaking his head and smiling. “Now there’s something for the record books.” Sam gloated. “It’s not everyday you get to pull a fast one on Abigail Bartlet.”

“How?” she asked. “how did the pointer move?”

“We had it magnetized, and hooked up with a remote control.” Josh said. He hopped over to the curtains, pulling one back, exposing the wire. “Cable wire.” he pointed to it. “I shook the bed, and you’d be amazed what a couple of open windows and a few fans will do for the cold air affect.” he laughed.

Abbey shook her head again, still not believing that she’d been had. “What about the phones?” she asked.

“We just unplugged them before you came into the room.” Josh told her.

She was still shaking her head, as if to tell herself how could you believe all of this? “What about the writing on the mirror?” she asked.

“I wrote on it with Vaseline.” Sam announced proudly. “That way when you turned on the steam, the writing would show through.” He continued when Abbey looked confused. “I cleaned it off after you ran out of the bathroom.” he laughed.

“That was so not cool.” Abbey muttered under her breath. Jed laughed under his breath, and shook his head. He was standing there on pins and needles, just waiting for the blame to be placed on him. “I can’t believe this… you got me.” she admitted, “Damn.”

The boys high-fived again. “Yes, we did.” They grinned.

“Okay, that’s enough.” The President said with a smile. “You got her, congratulations.” he said dryly. “Can I go to bed, now?”

Abbey turned steely eyes on him, making him wish that he hadn’t said a word. “You knew about this, didn’t you?” she asked in that tone.

“What?” he asked, like he hadn’t heard her at all.

“You knew all about this.” she said, nodding her head yes.

“Listen…” Jed tried to explain.

“Ma’am, the President wasn’t aware of exactly what we were doing.” Josh saved his ass. “All he knew was that we were gonna try and get you back while he was out sometime.”

“Yeah,” Abbey snorted. “I’ll buy that.” she shot daggers at Jed. And it occurred to him that there was a possibility that he would be sleeping on the couch tonight. “You two guys got me.” she relented.

“I can’t believe we actually got her!” Sam grinned. “We da men!” he exclaimed.

Abbey rolled her eyes. “Uh, you guys are gonna tell CJ, right?” she asked.

“Oh, we’ll let her know allright.” Josh said. “Or perhaps Abigail Adams will leave some laundry in CJ’s office to dry!” he laughed.

“Man, that’s a great idea!” Sam exclaimed. 

Abbey shook her head, “I thought you guys were just getting me back.” she reminded them. “Why in the world are you going to keep messing with her?”

“We didn’t realize how fun it was gonna be.” Sam said, laughing.

“We’ll tell her, Mrs. B. We just want to have a little fun with her, that’s all.” Josh said.

Abbey nodded. “I see.” she said.

“Okay, out!” the President commanded. “You’ve had your fun, now get out of my bedroom.”

“Good night Ma’am. Good night Mr. President.” Josh and Sam said, walking toward the door, laughing all the way.

Jed shook his head laughing as the guys walked out, but stopped short when he looked at Abbey. “Look, I had nothing to do with this.” he said, holding his hands up, “I swear.”

She threw his pillow at him. “There’s a blanket in the closet you can use to cover up with.” she said, pulling the covers down and climbing into the center of the bed.

“There is a blanket right here, too.” Jed said, fingering the comforter that was covering his wife’s body.

“Yeah, this is mine.” she said, turning away from him.

“So what are you saying?” he asked.

“I’m saying that I hope you enjoy the couch as much as you enjoyed the little stunt that your staff pulled tonight.” Abbey told him.

“You can’t be serious…” Jed smiled.

“I can…” Abbey returned.

Jed sighed loudly while he walked to the closet to retrieve his blanket.


	16. Abbey's Fools

As he lay down on the couch and struggled to get comfortable, he began to mumble to himself. After a few minutes, his mutterings floated over to Abbey’s ears.

“What was that?” she asked him, leaning up on her elbows.

“Nothing!” Jed pouted. He heard Abbey try not to laugh and it began to annoy him that she was enjoying the bed all to herself.

Then she began to tease him. “Oh, this bed is so comfortable…and warm.” she gushed, Jed rolled his eyes. He heard her rolling around trying to get comfortable, and mumbled again to himself. “What was that, dear?” she asked again.

“I said that you are not being very nice right now.” Jed admitted to her.

“I’m not being nice?” she asked incredulously, sitting straight up to confront her husband. Jed threw the cover off of himself and stood to face her. There was no way he was going to sleep on that couch. “Well, paybacks are hell.” she said.

Jed walked to her side of the bed, his hands on his hips. “That’s a real fine way to treat the man who tried to save your damn life tonight.”

“Yeah, from nothing.” she told him. “You knew that there was no threat. How valiant of you.”

“You callin me a coward, Lady?” he drawled. He climbed into the bed and nudged her aside.

“What are you doing?” she whined, as Jed climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He spooned her body with his, nuzzling his face in her hair.

Jed held onto her tightly, “I figure that I should sleep with you in case you need any more protection.”

“My hero.” Abbey giggled and wrapped her arms around Jed’s. “Jackass.” she added. She sighed deeply then said, “CJ was more afraid than I was, you know.”

Jed laughed, “Yeah, sure.” he said. “You know Toby is going to tell them how you jumped into my arms the second that you saw me.”

Abbey turned her head to look at him. “It wasn’t the first second that I saw you. It was like 15 seconds.” she tried to defend herself. “I thought that you would protect me.”

“Why’d you think that?” he asked, kissing her on her neck. 

Abbey turned in his arms to face him and cupped his face in her hands, “Because you’re my big strong, handsome man.” she gushed, smiling at him.

“Are you trying to flatter me?” he teased.

“No.” Abbey said seriously, attempting to turn away from him again. “I’m mad at you…”

“Not for long…” Jed nuzzled into her neck, sucking gently on her soft skin. His hands slid to her waist and began tugging her pajama pants down.

“What are you doing?” she whispered.

Jed paused to look at her face before moving to the buttons on her top, “Well, you don’t think that I’m gonna let Josh and Sam’s moaning beat ours, do you?” he growled.

Abbey pondered this as Jed continued to undress her, this was true, those boys already got her once tonight. And there was no way that she’d let them beat her at shocking the agents by the sounds coming from her bedroom. Abbey’s hands found the waistband of Jed’s pants as he was kissing her neck. “Let’s get ‘em baby.” Abbey purred.

Jed grinned as Abbey’s hands began to explore his body. The guys sure did get Abbey, but nobody would ever ’get’ Abbey like Jed was about to do now.

End


End file.
